


Secret

by Jemlela



Category: NCIS
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is keeping a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Gibbs came down from MTAC to find Ziva and McGee hard at work on cold cases. DiNozzo has yet to show up for work. Gibbs looked at his watch; DiNozzo should have been here 2 hours ago.

"Has DiNozzo called?" Gibbs barked.

"No Boss." McGee answered.

"Call him!" Gibbs ordered.

McGee called Tony's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"It is off Boss."

"David, call his house phone."

Ziva dialed Tony's home phone and got a recording. The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.

"His phone has been disconnected." Ziva repeated.

Gibbs called Tony's landlord trying to get information only to find out that Tony moved out 3 weeks ago and left no forwarding address. Personnel still had Tony's old address on file. Gibbs is really getting worried; his gut tells him that Tony is in trouble, but no one knows where to find him. Whatever it is that is going on with Tony has been going on for 3 weeks. Tony has been coming in early and sometimes with bruises. He had some lame excuses; mugging, bar fights and even falling down a flight of stairs. Every conversation Gibbs had with Tony over the last 3 weeks has left him more and more frustrated. The only words that came out of Tony's mouth was "I'm fine" Gibbs was starting to wish that Tony never learned those words.

Abby, Palmer and Ducky came up to see Tony. Tony still looked horrible since his fall down the stairs 2 days ago. It just seemed lately that their friend have been a magnet for trouble.

"Where is Tony?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. His cell is off, home phone has been disconnected and he moved out of his apartment 3 weeks ago. No one knows where he is living now or why he left." Gibbs answered.

"What kind of trouble is young Anthony now?"

"I don't know. But I think the reason he moved and the reason he has been showing up hurt go together. His injuries and him moving out started around the same time. Why didn't he come to me if he was in trouble?

Gibbs looked up as Vance was coming down the stairs to meet his frantic wife. Vance noticed that DiNozzo wasn't here.

"More problems with DiNozzo." Vance stated. "His work has been up to his usual high standards, but personally he has been looking like hell."

Vance remembered calling DiNozzo into his office around 2 weeks ago.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

Vance sat behind his desk, DiNozzo stood in front of him. Tony had several bruises on his face and was walking extremely slowly.

"So Agent DiNozzo, what happened?"

"I was out on my usual morning jog and was mugged. The only thing I had on me at the time was my keys. My muggers weren't pleased they roughed me up a little and let me go." Tony answered.

"Go down and see Dr. Mallard, have him clear you for duty."

"Yes sir." Tony answered before looking around the office. He noticed a picture of Vance with a black woman and 2 children. "Nice family."

"My wife and my children. Go see Dr. Mallard."

FLASHBACK ENDS.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatever is going on with DiNozzo, I will get to the bottom to it." Gibbs promised.

Jackie Vance stares at the empty desk and remembers a conversation she had with him 2 weeks ago.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

Jackie was sitting on the park bench watching the kids play. Tony walks up to her and she could tell he was upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He seethed.

"Tell you what?" Jackie asked confused.

"Your husband is my boss and you knew all along. You never told me."

"I thought you knew. I mean my name is Jackie Vance. I never hid that."

"I didn't know. I only knew you by Miss Jackie. You never told me your last name." Tony yelled.

He was still angry, but was calming down fast.

"Tony, I am sorry. I thought it would be better for you if you didn't know."

"Jackie if anyone ever finds out about this, this is over."

FLASHBACK ENDS

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackie, what are you doing here? Where are the children?" Leon asked his wife.

"They are at the neighbors. Leon, you know that little girl I have been watching lately." Jackie started.

"Jasmine, isn't it. What is wrong?" Leon answered.

"I was supposed to have picked her up at McDonalds this morning, while her brother went to work. They didn't show, didn't call. I am worried about Jasmine and her brother. Something is wrong, I know it." Jackie cried onto her husband.

"Gibbs, whatever is going on with DiNozzo will have to wait. Top priority is to find the girl." Leon ordered.

Jackie continued to stare at the empty desk that belongs to Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Jasmine's brother is Anthony DiNozzo."


End file.
